Transcended Mercedes
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = First Impact Mercedes |name4 = First Impact |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} every second or disables 1 enemy from using its skills. |activeskill1 = Under the Starlight |flavora1 = Mercedes' desire to protect those closest to her is like the shining starlight. |aEffect1 = Recovers all paty members' HP in proportion to 1600% of Mercedes' ATK, then recovers by 540% every 0.5 seconds for 8.4 seconds, and protects them from all debuffs. Also, if party members are attacked while under protection, attacker become unable to use skills for 4 seconds. This skill's buffs cannot be dispelled. 21 sec |activeskill2 = Royal Guard of Starlight |flavora2 = Mercedes appoints her own guards to protect her. |aEffect2 = Purifies all debuffs from the 1 party member appointed as "guard", recovers 810% of HP in proportion to Mercedes' ATK every second for 12 seconds, increases MAX HP and received recovery amount by x2, and decreass received damage by 70%. Also, the "guard" receives all damage inflicted on Mercedes instead of her, and recovers all HP when the appointment time is over. Only 1 "guard" can be appointed a time. 25.7 sec |activeskill3 = Song of Starlight |flavora3 = Mercedes' Song of Starlight signifies life. |aEffect3 = Revives 2 party members. Revived party members are granted with Mercedes' buffs and does not receive any damage for 5 seconds. 29 sec |passive1 = Knight of the Princess |flavorp1 = Meredes' party members gain powerful HP from their desire to protect her. |pEffect1 = Increases Mercedes' STA by 40% and increases all party members' ATK by 71%. |passive2 = Protective Instinct |flavorp2 = Those who stand by Mercedes have sworn to never give up on her. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members' ATK by 40% and decreases received damage by 35%. |passive3 = Noble Sacrifice |flavorp3 = Mercedes uses the last of her strenght to protect her party members. |pEffect3 = When Mercedes is unable to fight her death, all party member debuffs are purified and recovers HP by 1320% in proportion of Mercedes' ATK every 0.5 seconds for 9 seconds. Also, all damage over 10% of MAX HP is received as 10% damage. 31.7 sec |passive4 = Blessings of Starlight |flavorp4 = Stars that shine brightly in the night sky provide warm blessings to all. |pEffect4 = Increases Mercedes' recovery power by 90%, and increases the ATK of 1 party member appointed as "guard" by 880% and the inflicted on enemies by 50%. Also, an additional increase buff by 735% of ATK and 58% of ATK Speed is granted to all party members and cannot be dispelled when skill ... "Under the Starlight" used. Use the "Song of Starlight" skill to revive all party members. |passive5 = Omnipresent Starlight |flavorp5 = The bravery of Mercedes grants new power to party members. |pEffect5 = Increases entire allied party's ATK by 30%. Additionally, "Under Starlight" (1st) now increases entire allied party's DEF by 34%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = Bodyguards can be identified by the helmet mark on their chest. This skill fails to describe that it appoints a "Guard" at the start of the skill and then grants the mentioned effects and buffs to that "Guard" only. |aEffect3_ex = Revives Key units as well. Only current buffs are granted. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Mercedes_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }} Category:Transcended Heroes